


Kneel

by DieLadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Feelings, Gen, Love, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Kneel before the person you love...





	Kneel

Kneel.  
Kneeling for the one you love.

Kneel.  
With your head down.  
Tightened shoulders.  
Hands behind your back.  
Kneel.  
For THAT one person.

You kneel for him. Kneel before him.  
It's your way of giving yourself to him. With every fiber of your being.  
With everything that you are.  
You give yourself...  
You surrender.  
You show humility.  
And you feel it.  
You feel this submission, this humility.  
And you love it.

You don't kneel because you have to.  
You kneel because you want to.  
Because it's your way of showing your love.  
You feel valued when he accepts this gift.  
You feel protected when he gently caresses your hair.

You feel loved when he demands it of you.  
When he orders you to undress.  
And to kneel before him.  
Naked, vulnerable, yet as safe and protected as nowhere else in the world.  
Delivering you, delivering yourself.  
And proud that he takes you into his hands.

You don't feel forced.  
You feel free because you can be who you are.  
Free because you don't have to choose.  
Because he decides for you.  
Free from all the pressure.

You don't feel humiliated, even though you're being submissive.  
You are strong.  
Strong because you don't have to be strong here.  
Because you can let yourself fall.

If he ties your hands, he relieves you of responsibility.  
When he puts your feet in bondage, your soul will cast off its chains.

Kneel.  
It means so much to you. And yet not what others see in it.  
It is for you.  
For him.  
For you both.

Kneel before the person you love.  
It's a part of the person that you are.

Kneel.


End file.
